


Tease You Into It

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [59]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Het, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Paninya thinks Winry should just get over it.  Him.  Whatever.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be horrified at some of the things I do with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease You Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> For Bob_Fish

X X X

“So,” Paninya swung her feet, “have you and Ed ever done it, Winry?”

The blush rose to cover her face and she gaped at Paninya, her mouth dangling. “I – we – Paninya Dhiri!”

She sighed, glancing sideways to deflect the fury Winry sent her way. “I guess not, huh? Look,” Turning her attention back to her friend, Paninya grinned. “You really ought to. If he’s anything as good as Al, you’re in for a treat.”

“I’m not listening to you!” Winry’s put out glare told Paninya she was lying.

“You are, too,” Paninya sing-songed. “You’re even thinking about it now, aren’t you, Winry? Thinking about how sexy Ed is in those black pants of his - ”

“He doesn’t wear those any more!”

“ – his tight little butt - ”

Winry twitched – oh, a direct hit.

“His broad shoulders!”

“Gah! Paninya, shut up!” Winry slammed her hands over her ears, as if that’d help.

Paninya knew the ideas had been planted. Now, all she had to do was sit back and let them take root, and maybe she’d get Winry laid by midwinter. Or the next time Ed showed up in Rush Valley, at least.

X X X


End file.
